the_craven_caravanfandomcom-20200213-history
Session Summaries
Session 1: a warm welcome Characters are sitting around a campfire, make small intros then one is attacked and taken by wolves. Rest of party follows, kills more wolves. In the den, find 3 black books and a piece of paper with a spell. Continue down cave tunnel, kill gigantic wolf which turns out to be a warlock shifter who's been stealing and shape changing children. Rescue 9ne child named Tim and got the other guy too. Come back to camp and meet Alice, who tells them the guy they just killed was a carnival exile. Experience 5 wolves killed, 1 dire wolf, (450 xp) Rp shenanigans- 450 Total xp for session: 900 Session 2: part of the family Party gets introduced to various NPCs around the caravan, kill a baby dragon, steal a brazier of eternal flame, kill the owner of the shop and scare the living bejesus out of the one smith in the carnival. Loot aplenty from the smith. Some hints about background from Dularay and Enoch. Experience: 00000 Combat: Mage, Hellhounds x3, Red dragon wyrmling Shenanigans Total xp for session: 6000 Communilative xp: 6900 Session 3: Academic Suspension Party exits their cabins and are greeted by a very angry Alice. She tells them that they are resticted in their movements while in Bariston and then leaves. The party then shares a lot of personal information about their childhoods. They then go vist Bartoma, the eccentric bi-polar, and very magical leader if the caravan who gives them a hallpass to igore what Alice told them. He also lets slip that Alice can't physically hurt them. So then they go out and make money! Experience: Lots of rp, and performing rheir roles to earn money.- 1100 XP Total cumulative xp: 8000 Session 4: a Close Encounter Arkoa woke up in the middle of the night to inspect strange sounds coming from Enoch's cabin and found that Enoch had dabbled in the black books found when they saved Timmy and Durn and discovered how to transform into a Dire wolf. The rest of the party was woken up to discus it with the intention of visiting Cleric Blackhaze so he could poor over the books and make surr they weren't coated in black magic. Before they could peave they were approached by 5 hooded figures that tried to get them to join up with the dragon war on the Metallic dragon side of things. The party declined and a fight broke out. The party survived in tact and took the lone survivor to see Bartoma who killed the man on sight and explaimed that the metallic dragons were looking for him so they could imprison him and abuse his powers. He then warned the party to hide while they visited the next town, Dracosbrook, so they wouldn't be attacked again. As they eere leaving, he revealed that he knew about the black books from the cave and that the man that wrote them was named Brom Stongwind and that he had been in contact with a dragon caught in the shadow plane. The party then decided to rest and clean up before seeing Blackhaze about the books. Experience: Combat: Silver half-dragon veteran, x2 thugs, x2 veterans xp for session: 6800 Running total of xp: 14,800 Session 5: ghost stories The party visits Blackhaze about the books and he tells the party that they essentially lead up to a big spell that Brom Strongwind was to cast that requires the sacrifice of 5 people in order to bring back his god (the Hematite elder dragon) from the shadow plane. Blackhaze also figures out that brom has cheated death and is currently possessing Durn. Brom then makes a grand escape with Timmy on horseback, oeaving the party able to track him, but in need of supplies before following. Session 6: Give Chase The party goes around the caravan collecting items for their journey to save Timmy and Durn. Among the things they bought, Dularay gained an attachment for his compound bow that gives it blades (counts as dual wielding shortswords in melee), Enoch, Dularay and Arturu were upgraded to studded leather armor, and Arkoa was given a helm that looks like a rhino head. Potions were bought, and after much deliberation from Parestese, a mount was chosen that is powerful enough to carry thw whole party. Enoch bought a mule to carry their gear and they all set forth on the adventure. Experience: 1000 for both session 5 and 6 for RP. Communilative xp: 15,800 Session 7: